wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Catastrophe/Transcript
sylvia: Ah, the annual Tetsuon Jellyfish Migration over the Statue of the Galactic Guru. Oh. It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy. Okay, up early. Just gotta make it a couple of blocks to here. Oh, what could go wrong?! Oh, right. Wander! wander: Gasp! sylvia: Yeah, that is a real nice hunk of plastic junk. But if you wanna see the real Statue of the Galactic Guru, we should probably wander: Bigger gasp! sylvia: You know, the actual jellyfish migration might be more wander: Biggest gasp possible! sylviah: Sigh. Can we please not stop for every little thing? We're gonna be late-er than we already are. Wander. Wander! - Wander, what are you looking at? wander: Kitties. Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia. I want this. wan der: Since when are you into souvenirs? wander: This is different. I need it. Please, Sylvia. Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaase? This little thingamahoozit is great. Oh, my gosh, Sylvia, look. Kitty went into a sock and got stuck. sylvia: Yeah, that's nice, pal, but I don't do cute. Come on. wander: Sylvia. Kitty is wearing little boots. Sylvia, now it has milk all over its 'ittle face. Sylvia, the kitty is dancing now! Oh, babycakes, you really are the most amazing kitty in the galaxy. sylvia: Ugh. Tell me, what is so amazing about cats being bad at stuff? Wander? Huh. Hey, look at that! Whoa, I think that guy needs help! Huh. Wow, thanks, kitty. We'll be at the Statue of the Galactic Guru in no time. Wander, no! Hey, we're not supposed to be walking here. Wander. Wander! wander: Ooh, ooh! Who's in the box? Youse in the box. sylvia: No! Wander! Rassafrassin' thingamahoozit. Rassafrassin' cat videos. Rassafassin' thingamahoozit way cat videos. wander: Oh, BabyCakes, the predicaments you get yourself in. Sylvia: 'We're gonna miss the sunset. Hold on, Wander! (Sylvia jumps and dodges the obstacles while getting Wander safely to the sunset, cut to scene where the kitty runs and spins, pounces then fails, then spins on the fan's thingy; she then knocks over a pile of cans, and finally watches the fish in a fishbowl) '''Sylvia: '''W-whoa! Hold on there steady! (she lifts down the phone, revealing that the sun has finally set) Wander! You missed the whole thing!( she snatches the phone away) (Wander pounces and growls, then meows and hisses like a cat and tries to pounce on Sylvia, when suddenly Sylvia's tail grabs Wander, making him calm down) '''Sylvia: '''Man, what is with these videos anyway? '''Kitty: '''Meow! (Scene then makes the dramatic effect zooming in on the cat's face, close up as dramatic music plays, revealing to be Little Bits' sad cute eyes) '''Sylvia: '''Oh, no, I'd know those big gloopy eyes anywhere. Lil' Bits! The most ruthless mercenary in the galaxy. (cut to Wander acting like a cat) '''Sylvia: '''Oh, this is bad. Who else has seen these? (suddenly everyone in the planet is hypnotized by Little Bits' cat videos, making them all over the world, with merchandise, screens, etc.) '''News Reporter: '''This just in. Breaking news. BabyCakes is the cutest kitty in the whole galaxy. If you don't love this adorable cat more than anything else in life, you probably have no soul, and I want to destroy you. I mean, just look at her lil' face. Meow. Aww! Show your love for BabyCakes by prostrating yourself before her and giving her all your riches. I know I will. (greedy laughter) BabyCakes! '''Wander: '(purring) Meow. 'Sylvia: '''All right, ya Lil Bits, where are ya? (cut to scene where it says Baby Cakes Studios, then zooms out) Not sure how I missed that. (Little Bits sneezes) '''Jellyfish: '''Awww! '''Little Bits: '''Making twese videos is so inswulting to my intewwigence. (she walks away and grabs her robe. She hops on her stool and pours milk. She licks her milk like if she is fancy) But it'll all be worth it when the gawaxy is undah my contwol! No one can wesist my cuteness. (laughs evilly, suddenly Sylvia opens the door) '''Sylvia: '''Wong! (shakes head) I mean, wrong! '''Wander: '(gasps) BabyCakes! 'Little Bits: '''Wewll, if it isn't Wander and Tylvia. This is wowking out even bettah than I pwannthed. '''Sylvia: '''Wunnin' scams--running scams seems stwange, seems strange for a bounty huntah-- hunter! (groans) What's the angle, Bits? '''Little Bits: '''I saw an opportunity, and I took it. This is way more pwofitable. And now, on top of all my witzes, and gawaxy-wide dwomination, I can also have my wevenge on the two of you! '''Sylvia: '''We won't wet you get away with this, will we, Wander-- D'oh! '''Wander: '''BabyCakes, I love you. (takes selfie with Little Bits) '''Little Bits: '''That's wight, Wandah. Just give in, Sylvia, and pwostrate yourself before me wike ev'wybody elth! '''Sylvia: '''Th'orry. (groans, then drops phone on the ground, when suddenly it breaks.) '''Wander: '(breaks out of trance) Huh--I--wha? '''Sylvia: I don't do cute. Little Bits: '''Too wate. I've gone viwal. Oh, are you gonna beat up the gawaxy's favowite kitty...wive on cam'wa? (blinks her eyes twice, then quickly takes her robe off and walks away. Cut to Little Bits rolling her back on the sofa) '''Jellyfish: '''Aww! '''Sylvia: '''No! No way is she gettin' away with this. Okay, everybody, listen up. I know you think this is the cutest kitty in the galaxy, but she's really a greedy swindler controlling all of you with these videos for her own profit. (the jellyfish boo at Sylvia) '''Sylvia: '''I mean it. You have to fight back. Look away from the screens. She's brainwashing you with her--- Waah! No! Yes! (her head falls in Little Bits' litterbox, cut to Little Bits snickering at Sylvia, then cut to the Jellyfish laughing as they break out of the trance, Sylvia's face shows up on many screens, Little Bits is shocked at when Sylvia gets more attention and she spits out the litterdust and smiles) '''Wander: Sylvia, are you okay? '''Sylvia: '''I'm fine. Wander, whatever you do, keep those cameras rolling. wander: Awww! Aww! Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia! Sylvia, you saved us! I don't know from exactly what, but you did it. sylvia: Nah, it was it was nothing, really.Don't even ow mention it. I'll get my wevenge on you, Wander and Sylvia. You haven't seen the wast of me. - Yeah! Yeah! - Do the one where you fell down! Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia. Hey, look at this video of a turtle eating a pancake. Turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle wander: I guess I missed the jellyfish migration, didn't I? I really wanted to see that. sylvia: Maybe not. wander: It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be. Let's post a selfie! sylvia: Duh no, no more flab-drassin' useless gizmos wander: Imaginary memory selfie! Ka-chee! sylvia: Oh, that's a keeper, all right. Category:Transcripts